The present invention relates to a communication system which enabling an access to a web page without inputting a character string indicating the web page, and an operation member, terminal device and program product therefor.
A communication system for accessing a web page through a network such as the Internet has been well known.
Generally, when a user accesses a web page using a communication device, the user is required to input access data, which is typically a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) using a keyboard of the communication device. Since the URL is a relatively long character string, to input the URL correctly is troublesome.
Recently, various devices (e.g., telephones, cell phones, facsimile machines) are configured to access web pages, and some of the devices are not provided with an appropriate system for inputting the URL (i.e., character strings). In such devices, it is very troublesome to enter the character string indicating the desired web page.
In order to deal with the above problem, various techniques for accessing web pages without inputting the character string have been suggested recently.
For example, when a removable recording medium (e.g., a memory card) can be attached to a communication device, the access data for accessing a predetermined web page is stored in the recording medium. When the recording medium is attached to the communication device, the communication device automatically retrieves the access data and accesses the web page. An example of such a communication device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication P2002-108737A. Such a configuration is advantageous in that one web page corresponds to one web page, and the user can browse a desired web page when an appropriate recording medium is used.
However, according to the above-described configuration, every time when the user intends to access the web page, the recording medium should be removed once, and then re-inserted in the device, which is troublesome. Further, when the user intends to browse another web page, another recording medium is used. In such a system, the unused recording medium may be lost, or wrong recording medium may be used by error.